By compressed air unit is meant any installation here making use of a compressed gas which is not necessarily restricted to compressed air.
Up to now, it is only known to manually open or close common shut-off valves of said compressed air networks on the basis of whether one or several compressed air users are either or not connected to the above-mentioned compressed air networks.
A disadvantage of such a known method is that it is rather expensive, since staff must always be about to open and close said valves.
Another disadvantage of such a known method is that the components of said compressed air networks consume much energy and wear relatively fast, and that the supplied compressed air has relatively large fluctuations as far as pressure, flow rater temperature and/or dew point are concerned.
The present invention aims to remedy one or several of the above-mentioned and other disadvantages.